Una mente fracturada
by NyuFran
Summary: "La vida diaria no es fácil para un adolescente... especialmente para uno que sufre esquizofrenia" (NH)
1. Un adolescente normal

Esta es una pequeña y corta historia que escribí hace mucho y que por fin me decidí a subir :)

* * *

**"****Una mente fracturada"**

**…**

.

_"__DEFEAT"_

El joven resopló con fastidio al ver las brillantes letras rojas aparecer en su pantalla.

\- ¡Ah, no otra vez!

Perder cinco partidas seguidas se trataba definitivamente de una mala racha.

Agotado de tantas derrotas, aprovechó aquella pausa no bienvenida para dejar caer su cabeza hacía atrás un par de segundos, intentando tomar un respiro.

Esa partida había sido una completa masacre. Si no dejaban de perder terminarían bajando de rango nuevamente.

Con una mano retiró uno de sus audífonos -el capitán de su equipo no dejaba de gritar-, la otra la usó para encender el ventilador que estaba a su lado. El aire fresco ayudó a tranquilizarlo un poco.

¡Cielos, cuánto calor hacía esa noche! Naruto no podría recordar otra noche más calurosa ni aunque le ofrecieran cien mil yenes por ello.

Con el paso de las horas la sensación de asfixia no había hecho más que aumentar. Era tanto que incluso había pensado en ir hasta la cocina por hielo, pero supuso que, de encontrarlo, su madre no se tomaría bien que él siguiera despierto hasta tan tarde.

Y es que a su madre le preocupaba de sobremanera que él pasara tanto tiempo conectado jugando en línea, en vez de hacer otras cosas como los adolescentes normales. Incluso una vez había llegado al punto de consultar sus temores con un experto.

"_Doctor, ¿es normal que mi hijo juegue tanto en la computadora y no tenga ningún amigo?_"

Él jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida. Sin embargo, descubrió pronto, que no podría importarle menos los absurdos temores de su madre.

Era verano, la escuela había terminado y él había pasado a su último año de preparatoria con excelentes calificaciones.

¿Qué importaba si se la pasaba su verano jugando toda la noche en línea? Él había cumplido con su única responsabilidad. Ahora era su turno de hacer lo que quisiera, ¿cierto?

\- No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer -murmuró para sí mismo, a modo de desahogo.

Volvió a enderezarse, buscando el lugar en el que había dejado su refresco, probablemente ya caliente para entonces. Tras unos segundos revolviendo las cosas sobre su escritorio lo encontró por fin, justo sobre un pequeño folleto utilizado como un improvisado portavaso.

Mientras daba un par de sorbos, por el rabillo del ojo se dedicó a mirar nuevamente el folleto, manchado ya por las gotas de refresco, dónde la información del evento aún era visible y las letras continuaban siendo claras en su mayoría.

"_GRAN EXPOSICIÓN DE ARTE, ÚNICAMENTE POR UNA SEMANA_"

Con el calor de la noche en su punto máximo -o por lo menos eso esperaba- Naruto cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla nuevamente, intentando decidir qué hacer con aquel folleto.

Realmente odiaba salir de casa, pero aquella era una exposición de arte que -sentía- no podía ni debía perderse Después de todo, las pinturas de su artista favorito serían expuestas de forma única. No habría una segunda oportunidad.

Simplemente no debía dejarla marchar. ¿Aunque cómo pedirles a sus padres que lo llevaran? Ellos enloquecerían si supieran el tema de la exposición o si supieran las razones porque las cuales él deseaba ir.

Sin embargo, siendo sinceros, sus padres enloquecían con cada cosa que él hacía o decía. Si bien Naruto comprendía que ellos solo querían lo mejor para él, a veces llegaba a odiar estar en su propia casa, bajo la mirada vigilante de su madre y el silencio culpable de su padre.

¡Dios! ¡Era un milagro que lo dejasen cerrar la puerta de su propio cuarto!

Él tenía diecisiete años ya, no era un niño pequeño. Hace mucho podía ser responsable de sí mismo. O eso quería creer, porque la realidad era que aquella actitud sobreprotectora de sus padres era solo culpa suya.

Por estar completamente fracturado.

_\- Disculpa…_

La voz suave que dijo aquellas palabras lo hizo interrumpir la línea de sus pensamientos. Con lentitud, Naruto abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse siendo observado.

De pie, justo tras él, una hermosa chica había aparecido.

Definitivamente no mayor que él, mirándole con una mezcla de fascinación, curiosidad y temor, a través de sus hermosos ojos color verde. Tenía, además, un largo cabello rubio, con un flequillo enmarcando sus delicadas facciones. Sus labios, de un rosa pálido, fruncidos en un delicado mohín, y su tez clara decorada por el tono carmín de sus mejillas.

Aquella chica parecía la viva imagen de un ángel.

\- ¿Sí? -contestó, con la naturalidad que estaba seguro nadie más sería capaz de evocar si, de un segundo a otro, una hermosa joven aparecía en su cuarto, en medio de la noche.

Respiro profundo, pasando por alto el golpeteo nervioso que daba su corazón, se enderezó en la silla y giró para verla mejor.

Ella dio un salto con rápido movimiento, y retrocedió algunos pasos hasta quedar justo en el centro de la habitación.

Naruto guardó silencio en lo que esperaba su respuesta, admirando en silencio los detalles de su vestuario. La joven llevaba un vestido en apariencia simple, de color blanco, decorado con pequeños detalles en oro y cosido con hilo plateado. Una tiara en su cabello, la elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos y la forma en que hizo una leve reverencia ante él, le terminaron de dar la información que le faltaba para descubrir la identidad de aquella joven desconocida.

Una princesa. Una que, de hecho, él ya conocía.

La sensación de déjà vu fue tan intensa que se preguntó como no lo había notado en el primer segundo.

Cierto, ahora la recordaba. Estaba más alta y su cabello había crecido, pero aquellos ojos verdes, con pequeños destellos dorados, no podría olvidarlos jamás.

Era la misma chica, la misma princesa extraviada que había aparecido en su cuarto en mitad de la noche, cuatro años atrás, suplicándole ayuda. Estaba siendo perseguida por su malvado tío, que ansiaba el trono que le correspondía. Y ella, en su desesperación, se había atrevido a cruzar el portal de su mundo hasta llegar a la tierra humana, esperando encontrar así un joven de noble corazón que fuera capaz de guiarla de vuelta a casa para derrocar a su tío.

Por supuesto, aquel joven noble, elegido para rescatarla y salvar a todo un reino, no se trataba de nadie más que Naruto. La princesa lo había confirmado con solo verlo a los ojos y, prueba de ello, era que le había otorgado una pequeña piedra pulida, color azabache, que no era nada más que un amuleto de protección para sus batallas.

Naruto recordaba claramente el entusiasmo que había sentido en su primer encuentro. Después de todo, en un mundo aburrido dónde todas las personas llevaban vidas aburridas, él había sido elegido una vez para vivir una aventura.

Y ahora, que nuevamente estaba sucediendo -tal vez a causa del incesante calor del verano-, él sabía exactamente qué hacer a continuación.

\- Solo por eso tú puedes ayudarme, valiente guerrero -terminó la joven de ojos verdes. Lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos, mientras le contaba algunas de sus desdichas-. Me has protegido una vez, ¡por favor, ayúdame de nuevo!

Naruto asintió ante aquella figura, sin mostrar signo alguno de sorpresa o entusiasmo por su petición.

En lugar de eso, solo se colocó de pie e hizo una reverencia.

\- Un segundo, mi hermosa princesa -pidió, a aquella figura encantadora.

Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a su escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de la joven quién secaba sus lágrimas.

\- Rápido, por favor -ordenó ella, con desesperación-. Tenemos que irnos ahora, no hay otra forma.

\- Solo un momento -Naruto pidió, abriendo el cajón principal.

La piedra azabache, hermosa y misteriosa, brilló en un costado del cajón.

Del otro lado, había solo un frasco con píldoras.

La hermosa princesa con ojos acuosos se desvaneció justo frente a sus ojos, con solo dos pastillas y un sorbo de su ya caliente refresco.

Tras eso, su cuarto volvió a quedar inundado en el más completo silencio, o, al menos, solo inundado por el sonido del ventilador.

El joven suspiró, sintiendo por fin como su corazón regresaba a la calma. Era más fácil identificar lo que le sucedía cuando se trataba de alucinaciones conocidas.

Sí. Mucho mejor. Naruto sabía que ahora podría continuar jugando sin problemas, aunque, antes de volver a sentarse, se aseguró de anotar en su libreta su nuevo encuentro con la princesa.

Aunque pudiera sonar como una tontería, a él le gustaba registrar aquellas inesperadas visitas. Le hacía sentir que escribir sus alucinaciones le ayudaba a tomar el control, aunque en verdad no fuera así; y le preocupaba que, a causa del calor del verano, estas pudiesen ir en aumento. Pero sabía que de contarle sus preocupaciones a su psiquiatra esta solo le repetiría lo de siempre.

"_Tomar tus medicamentos a tiempo es lo único que las puede mantener a raya_"

Naruto sabía que aquello era cierto, porque no había ninguna otra forma de evitar sufrir lo que sufría; y, también, sabía que no había una cura permanente para sus alucinaciones, solo los medicamentos para controlarlas.

Después de todo, la esquizofrenia es una enfermedad que te acompaña de por vida.

\- Como si ser adolescente no fuese lo suficientemente malo -replicó en voz alta, quejándose contra la parte de su cerebro que había decidido dejar de funcionar como se suponía debía hacer.

Y es que, tal vez, una de las cosas que el joven más odiaba era que su enfermedad no se hubiese manifestado más adelante. Al contrario, esta se presentó incluso en una edad más temprana de la común.

El primer síntoma apareció al cumplir trece. Naruto lo recordaba claramente.

Cenaba con sus padres cuando una mosca, que llevaba ya cinco minutos acosándolo con su horrible y ruidoso zumbido, se apoyó justo sobre su mejilla.

La sensación de sus patas caminando por sobre su piel resultó tan asquerosa y desagradable que no dudó en darse una cachetada para matarla.

El golpe alertó a sus padres. A ambos les produjo un sobresalto ver a su hijo abofetearse a sí mismo en medio de la cena.

\- _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ -su madre le preguntó, asustada.

\- _Por la mosca_ -respondió él, seguro, mientras que con desagrado sacudía su cabeza, intentando espantarla. Su zumbido era insoportable-. _No me ha dejado tranquilo. ¿No la ven?_

No. Sus padres no la veían, porque para empezar no había ninguna mosca en la habitación. Su hijo simplemente había estado dando manotazos al aire por su cuenta justo antes de golpearse a sí mismo.

Luego de eso vinieron más casos similares en la escuela, cuando el muchacho se quedaba mirando demasiado tiempo a la nada o respondía preguntas que nadie realizaba.

Finalmente, cerca de cumplir catorce años, vino su primer episodio.

Cuando en medio de una calurosa noche de verano, una princesa apareció en su cuarto y le ordenó convertirse en su caballero para protegerla. Querían asesinarla y estaba siendo perseguida. Solo un joven de noble corazón podría salvarla.

El pánico en la voz de la joven se le contagió con velocidad. Ni siquiera dudó de lo que hacía, convencido de que la joven en su cuarto estaba en real peligro y que por eso solicitaba su ayuda para escapar.

\- _Solo hay una forma de salir de aquí_ -había dicho ella, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza y tirando de él hacía el balcón en su cuarto-, _tienes que ayudarme a escapar. No hay otra forma._

Solo la intervención de su madre evitó que Naruto se matara esa noche.

Abrió la puerta para llamarlo a cenar, justo a tiempo para verlo trepado en el barandal del balcón, manteniendo apenas el equilibrio a diez pisos de altura.

Naruto buscaba con desesperación un sitio en dónde apoyar sus pies desnudos para descender, cuando un par de brazos lo tiraron de vuelta a su cuarto.

La princesa desapareció justo frente a sus ojos, y en su lugar apareció su madre, con el rostro deformado por el terror y las lágrimas. Su padre llegó segundos después, arrodillándose para abrazarlos a ambos mientras que su madre no dejaba de gritarle.

A Naruto le tomaría varios meses entender por completo lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero en aquel momento solo fue capaz de comprender que veinticuatro horas después de subirse al barandal tenía una rejilla cubriendo el balón de su cuarto, un frasco con pastillas y el diagnóstico de un psiquiatra.

Esquizofrenia.

Un pronóstico alentador para cualquier adolescente de catorce, ¿cierto?

Sus padres llevaban sospechándolo un tiempo. El diagnostico solo fue una sorpresa para Naruto, quién aún no acababa de comprender que significaba aquella palabra.

Lo único que entendía era que estaba enfermo, al igual que su abuelo lo había estado.

El padre de su padre, le contaron en ese momento, había sido esquizofrénico gran parte de su vida. Cayendo reiteradamente en episodios producidos por la ausencia de medicamentos, se convertía con facilidad en un hombre opuesto al que solía ser, gritando, maldiciendo y amenazando constantemente a sus hijos. A causa de haber crecido a la sombra de un padre enfermo, durante gran parte de su vida adulta Minato Namikaze había esperado con terror sufrir la misma enfermedad, sin embargo, jamás había imaginado que sería su hijo quién la viviera.

Que la esquizofrenia encontrara la forma de colarse en su familia, fue definitivamente un duro golpe para el hombre. De hecho, Minato no dejaría de sentirse culpable los siguientes años, cosa evidente para Naruto, especialmente cuando veía como su padre se lo quedaba observando en silencio y ni siquiera hacía el menor esfuerzo por disimularlo.

Él odiaba eso.

Odiaba que su padre lo viese como algo que estaba arruinado. Porque no conseguía más que sentir que de verdad estaba enfermo.

Por lo mismo, ahora -con diecisiete años y un frasco de píldoras que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo-, Naruto no podía sentirse más desconectado del mundo real.

Incapaz de establecer relaciones normales, era como si, de alguna forma, el resto de sus compañeros de clase supiera que algo andaba mal con él. Jamás había sido capaz de tener un grupo de amigos reales y mucho menos una novia.

Cambiarse de escuela, pensaba con frecuencia, no había servido de nada. Lo único que le servía en su día a día, además de los antipsicóticos, era recordar tres simples cosas.

Uno: que su nombre era Naruto.

Dos: que iba en preparatoria, era un estudiante normal.

Y tres: que amaba el arte, especialmente las pinturas de su artista preferido.

Y ya. Nada más. Con esas tres cosas él se ataba a la realidad.

Aunque a veces, solo a veces, Naruto creía que podría haber una cuarta cosa en su vida, una cuarta cosa que lo podía ayudar a recordar quién era…

Su teléfono vibró en el momento justo. Estuvo decidido ignorar el mensaje -después de todo, odiaba los mensajes promocionales para cambiar de compañía tanto como cualquier otro adolescente-, hasta que, furioso, el celular comenzó a vibrar mucho más exigiendo su atención.

Cuando finalmente revisó el aparato, se dio cuenta de la razón de tantos mensajes: un grupo. Alguien lo había añadido a una conversación en grupo. Supo sin dudar que debía tratarse de Sakura, intentando que él hiciera amigos, como siempre.

Naruto estaba cansado de decirle a su prima que podía lidiar por sí mismo con la preparatoria, pero ella insistía en ayudarlo. Para la joven, su primo necesitaba hacer más cosas normales, como cualquier adolescente. Salir, divertirse, tener amigos… tener incluso una novia.

Para él, todo eso era imposible y solo le estaba acercando a padecer un cuadro de ansiedad. Pero Sakura podía ser muy convincente y testadura cuando lo quería, y él se descubría con frecuencia cediendo ante la presión que ella ejercía, incapaz de alejar a la única persona que no lo miraba ni lo trataba como si estuviera loco.

Por eso, y por mucho más, Naruto aún no conseguía decidir si el estrés que su prima le causaba semanalmente era mayor al cariño innato que sentía por ella.

Como fuera, el joven se entretuvo los siguientes minutos leyendo la conversación, sin participar de ella.

Los amigos de Sakura planeaban juntarse, para comenzar a festejar el verano. El día estaba listo, solo faltaba acordar la hora y la actividad que harían. Naruto estuvo a punto de abandonar la conversación, cuando notó que el día que habían acordado se trataba a su vez del último día del evento de arte…

Aquello encendió una bombilla su cabeza y, de pronto, fue como si la respuesta hubiese caído del cielo.

Alguien consultó en la conversación quienes se anotaban. Nervioso y sudando más que en cualquier momento de la noche, a Naruto le tomó un minuto responder que se sumaba. Sakura celebró su respuesta con su emoji clásico.

Le envío una foto del folleto a la joven, quién se aseguró de proponerlo en la lista de posibles visitas. Y aunque finalmente ganó el parque de diversiones -para decepción del muchacho-, Naruto supo que en cualquier momento del día podría excusarse para marcharse a la galería, ya que quedaba a solo una estación de trenes del parque de diversiones.

Era perfecto. Realmente perfecto.

Su plan estaba listo. Aunque solo una cosa faltaba por solucionar.

¿Cómo conseguir el permiso para salir de casa?

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Una salida normal

Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios :)

Aquí dejaré la segunda parte, y ya solo faltaría una (es una historia cortita)

* * *

**…**

**.**

La oportunidad para Naruto de asistir a la exposición que tanto deseaba llegó algunos días después, en medio de la cena. Incluso respirando profundamente y convenciéndose de que podría hacerlo, se sentía tan nervioso que le tomó cerca de cinco minutos completos explicarles que deseaba salir.

Sus padres, sobra decir, lo miraron con sorpresa por aquella petición tan inesperada.

\- ¿Salir? -la primera en hablar fue su madre. Naruto asintió de vuelta, solo para observar como ambos progenitores intercambiaban sus miradas, como si intentaran verificar que habían escuchado lo mismo.

Naruto los entendió, después de todo, a él no le gustaba salir de casa ni mucho menos tenía vía libre para ello. Desde que fuese diagnosticado, su transcurso siempre solía ser desde su hogar hasta la escuela, y viceversa.

\- Me invitaron, unos amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? -preguntó su padre, en esa ocasión. Él asintió nuevamente.

Comenzaba a sentirse como un bicho raro. O, en realidad, comenzaba a recordar que lo era.

Porque él no tenía amigos. Y sus padres lo sabían.

\- Sakura dice que irán al parque de diversiones, el viernes -mencionó a su prima a propósito, a sabiendas de que ganaría el permiso de aquella manera.

Su padre se mostró preocupado de todas formas. Por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, Naruto pudo verlo en su mirada.

Su madre, por otro lado, sonrió.

\- Suena como una buena idea -él le respondió que lo era, aunque no tardó en recordar que, para ella, cualquier cosa que no involucrara videojuegos era siempre _una buena idea_.

Aquello era inevitable en cierta forma.

A Kushina le preocupaba enormemente que pasar tanto tiempo viviendo las historias de los juegos pudiese detonar aún más episodios en su joven hijo, después de todo, la línea entre la realidad y la fantasía solía ser casi invisible él. Por eso, al igual que cualquier otra madre, ella se permitía mirar con desconfianza aquellos videojuegos. Sin embargo -le aseguró cada psiquiatra que alguna vez atendió a Naruto- no había relación alguna en ello y constituía una actividad perfectamente normal para un chico de su edad.

Por experiencia, Naruto sabía lo mucho que a su madre le alegraba que él intentase hacer otras cosas que no fuesen estar frente a la computadora jugando toda la noche. Y, precisamente, aquello era su boleto de salida.

Así que, tomada la decisión, solo era necesario esperar.

Cuando el día N -de _N__o-puedo-creer-que-en-verdad-salí-a-la-calle_\- llegó, tenía todo lo necesario para salir a explorar el mundo. Como llevaba un largo tiempo sin salir a otro lugar que no fuera la escuela, necesitó del gps de su teléfono para recordar perfectamente cómo llegar hasta la estación de trenes, mientras Sakura le enviaba indicaciones. Ella sería su guardiana por el día, la encargada de que él volviese a casa sin un solo rasguño.

Por supuesto, cuando se lo comunicaron, el primer impulso de Naruto fue negarse, pero en vista de que se trataba de la única condición de sus padres, no objetó.

De camino a la estación, no pudo evitar sentir que algo se le estaba olvidando. Con calma comprobó llevar su teléfono, sus llaves y billetera; el libro que había llevado en caso de aburrirse y el folleto de la exposición que celosamente había guardado por semanas. El tren se detuvo mientras su mano, en el fondo de su mochila, daba contra el pastillero. Y entonces supo lo que era.

Su medicación. Había olvidado tomar su medicación al salir de casa.

En su prisa por escapar de los últimos consejos y advertencias de su madre, había pasado por alto la alarma de su celular.

Se maldijo en voz alta. A toda prisa rebuscó hasta dar con el frasco, pero, al abrirse las puertas, la visión del otro lado lo congeló.

Se vio a sí mismo de pie en el andén, observándolo a los ojos en medio de la muchedumbre que se movía. A pesar del ruido, su voz fue clara, atravesando el aire con una frialdad y dureza decididas.

\- _¿Demasiado ansioso?_ -consultó aquella versión suya, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia. Al ver que no contestaba, aquella expresión de crueldad no hizo más que endurecerse-. _¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?_

Naruto respiró profundo, o por lo menos lo intentó. El resto de los pasajeros a su alrededor se apiñaron a su alrededor y lo empujaron mientras abandonaban el vagón. La urgencia por alejarse de hizo que siguiera la corriente de personas, buscando alejarse de aquella copia que le seguía con su risa estridente, como si disfrutara el verlo en aquel estado de miedo.

Caminando entre la masa, el joven no dudó en sacar del pastillero que aún sujetaba firmemente, antes de llevarse un par de pastillas a la boca. Tragó sin agua, sintiendo como raspaban en su garganta y le dejaban un terrible sabor, sin embargo, la urgencia por tomarlas era mucho mayor. Tras eso aminoró su paso, hasta quedar rezagado en el andén, acompañado únicamente por unos cuantos individuos más.

Y por su copia, cuya presencia continuaba allí tras abrir los ojos, observándole con aquella sonrisa altanera, que él estaba seguro jamás había realizado.

El pánico comenzó a invadirlo, pero se esforzó en disimularlo, en respirar profundo para tranquilizarse, tal y como le habían enseñado. Solo se trataba de un episodio más fuerte lo normal, diría su psiquiatra seguramente, pronto estaría bien.

Él tenía que estar bien.

Aquella era su primera salida en años, con chicas y chicos de su edad, y él no podía arruinarla de esa forma.

\- Vete ya -ordenó en voz alta. Como única respuesta, aquel "yo" le observó con diversión, como si fuera la manifestación de su esquizofrenia burlándose de él.

Alguien más en el andén giró su cabeza para mirar al extraño chico que hablaba solo. Naruto volvió a caminar, adentrándose hacía el punto de encuentro planificado, e intentando pasar desapercibido.

\- _¿En serio irás con esos cretinos?_ -su voz sonó como si le estuviese susurrando directamente en el oído. Llevaba una expresión de disgusto que él no entendía-. _¿Desde cuándo intentas encajar? Tú no encajas con nadie, lo sabes._

\- Podrían ser mis amigos -rebatió. Ocultándose bajo la escalera, cerró sus ojos, buscando a como de lugar anclarse a la realidad. Respiró profundo, recordando lo elemental: no había nadie allí, y él lo sabía, era solo que a su cerebro le costaba distinguir las cosas.

\- _¿Cómo sabes que no soy alguien real y que esas bonitas drogas no son más que un intento de controlarte?_ -su enfermedad dio un paso al frente, con aire de bravuconeria mientras comenzaba a jugar con las dudas inconscientes de su mente. Un brillo divertido se formó en aquel rostro, ojos rojos y crueles reemplazaron los azules-. _O mejor, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que esta bonita estación de trenes no es solo obra de tu mente?_

No, no. No debía dejarse llevar por el pánico. Incluso si jamás había tenido episodios tan fuertes antes, él ya había tomado su medicación. Aquella perversa fantasía desaparecería. Hasta entonces, debía asegurarse de permanecer quieto -no fuera a terminar cayendo a las vías- y de respirar profundo para tranquilizarse.

Él estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

_Naruto_. Sí, ¡exacto!. Su nombre era Naruto.

Era un estudiante corriente de escuela, iba en la preparatoria.

Amaba el arte, admiraba profundamente a su artista preferido.

Y, además de todo eso, también le gustaba…

\- _Tú no tienes amigos_ -su voz no desapareció, sino que se hizo más clara en su mente. El joven abrió sus ojos, enfrentando su alucinación con enfado-. _Ellos jamás serían amigos de alguien tan enfermo que es incapaz de distinguir lo que es real de lo que está en su cabeza._

\- ¡¿Por qué mejor no te…?!

\- _Shh _-pidió, sonriendo con malicia. Llevó un dedo sobre sus labios y, con un movimiento de su cabeza, apuntó hacia la parte superior de las escaleras-. _Solo tienes que ponerlos a prueba._

A pesar de que no tenía ninguna intención de confiar en él, asintió. Su otro "yo" desapareció entonces, dejándolo a solas por fin. Naruto suspiró, aliviado. Convencido de que el medicamento hacía efecto, caminó para subir por la escalera, cuando captó la conversación del grupo.

_\- Hinata debe estar por llegar. Dijo que estaba a solo un par de estaciones_.

_\- Eso es genial. Y, bueno, ¿qué hay de… Namikaze?_ -su corazón se aceleró con aquellas palabras. Sintiéndose repentinamente intimidado al escuchar su nombre, no fue capaz de seguir subiendo-. _Dijo que vendría, ¿no?_

_\- Sí, pero no ha escrito nada. Quizás se arrepintió o algo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos adelantamos?_

_\- Estoy segura de que iba a venir_ -la voz de su prima fue clara, mientras daba aviso al resto de que lo llamaría. A toda prisa Naruto llevó la mano a su teléfono, silenciándolo. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sakura advirtiera su presencia de esa forma-. _Que extraño. No me contesta. Un momento, debo llamarlo otra vez._

\- _Quizás sea lo mejor_ -aquel comentario fue lo que distrajo a su prima, él estuvo seguro, porque no volvió a realizar otra llamada.

_\- ¡Kiba, no vuelvas a decir eso!_

_\- ¿Qué? ¡Seamos honestos al menos! Nadie quería que viniera._

\- _No es verdad, yo…_

_\- Lo invitaste por mera cortesía_ -otra voz, más seria, se dejó escuchar-. _Solo porque es tu primo._

_\- Se equivocan, Naruto también es mi amigo._

_\- No mientas. Todos saben que él no tiene amigos._

_\- Sí, di la verdad_ Sakura -una voz femenina resonó-._ Seguramente te alivia que no esté encima de ti._

_\- ¡Eso no es cierto!_

_\- No queremos que te ofendas, solo decimos que él es algo_…

-_ Raro_ -aquel fue Kiba nuevamente-. _Oh, no te atrevas a mirarme así, ¡lo es! Un bicho raro. A mí no me agrada._

-_ Es mucho mejor que no haya venido con nosotros, estamos mejor sin él._

_\- Ustedes no conocen a mi primo, él_…

\- _Sí, ya sabemos, es "especial", pero más bien del tipo que un día entrará con un arma al salón._

Las risas comenzaron a sonar por aquel comentario. Naruto no consiguió entender la replica de su prima, pero por su tono de voz distinguió lo enfadada que se encontraba.

No quiso salir del lugar en el que se encontraba. Permaneció quieto, con su mente en aquellas palabras, y sintiéndose incapaz de fingir que no las había escuchado. Escondido del resto, se sintió tan aislado como las primeras semanas después de ser diagnosticado, consciente de aquello que lo apartaba del resto.

Cambiarse de escuela, tal y como imaginó, no había servido de nada. Jamás podría ser alguien normal ante los ojos del resto.

Continuaba siendo igual que antes.

\- Te dije que no servías para esto -se oyó a susurrar a sí mismo.

\- Na… Naruto…

El chico alzó la vista. De pie frente a él, Hinata Hyuga lo observaba. Por la expresión que llevaba en su níveo rostro, era evidente que había escuchado aquella conversación también. Un leve gesto de disgusto se dejó notar, y el joven solo pudo pensar en lo amable que ella era.

\- Llegarás tarde -explicó, más no se atrevió a enfrentarla. Las risas continuaban sonando y él solo tenía ganas de hundirse en la tierra. Esperó verla pasar a su lado, pero Hinata tan solo permaneció allí, antes de inclinarse en su dirección.

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? -su pregunta fue sincera, y no hubo rastros de la lástima que Naruto había esperado percibir.

\- ¿Algo divertido? -repitió confundido-. ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno, hay una exposición de arte a una estación de aquí -ofreció ella, tras echar un rápido vistazo a su celular-. Y una heladería a dos estaciones. O simplemente podríamos caminar -ella estiró su mano en su dirección, expectante-. ¿Qué dices?

Él sonrió, no pudo evitarlo.

Como siempre, ella tenía algo que conseguía tranquilizarlo.

Como siempre… ella lo hacía sentir a salvo en la realidad.

\- ¿Segura que una exposición de arte no es para bichos raros? -a pesar de todo, sostuvo su mano. Un cosquilleo cálido lo recorrió en cuánto lo hizo.

\- Yo no creo que seas raro -sus palabras consiguieron formarle un nudo en la garganta. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo y, tras colocarse de pie, la acompañó.

Más seguro que antes, volvió a abordar el tren. No sin antes enviarle un mensaje a su prima, indicándole que había decidido ir a la exposición, para que no se preocupara por él. Ella se mostró aliviada de tener noticias suyas y prometió alcanzarlo tan pronto pudiera. Tras eso, el joven guardó su teléfono en lo profundo de su mochila, dónde terminó por olvidarse del pequeño aparato.

**...**

\- "_Él pintaba a pesar de su enfermedad, no condicionado por ella…_" -Hinata leyó la inscripción, en voz alta y clara-. Eso es muy valeroso, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, hasta que se dio un tiro en la sien.

Las palabras le supieron agrias, pero no pudo contenerse. Para su disgusto, la parte de la exposición que se refería a la vida del autor había terminado de forma abrupta tras hablar de su suicidio, como si intentase replicar el vacío de la muerte.

Naruto avanzó por el pasillo, observando las hermosas pinturas dispuestas en la galería, pero por más que lo intentó aquella aterradora idea no pudo apartarse de su mente.

¿Él acabaría así algún día?

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto este tipo de arte? -consultó Hinata en un momento especialmente silencioso. Su fascinación por las obras no le había pasado desapercibida a la joven.

_Porque soy esquizofrénico_, se sintió tentado a revelar, pero en lugar de eso eligió guardar silencio y tomarse un segundo para contestar.

\- Porque es como yo -fue su respuesta finalmente, devolviendo la vista a la pintura que ahora ambos apreciaban-. Fuera de la norma, definitivamente caótico, y también…

\- ¿Incomprendido?

\- Iba a decir fracturado -le sonrió, avergonzado.

No era por menos, y es que "_fracturado_" era, tal vez, la palabra favorita de Naruto. _Fracturado_,_ fracturado_,_ fracturado_… realmente amaba algo en esa palabra.

Hinata devolvió la mirada a la pintura, examinándola nuevamente. Naruto creía que se quejaría o le confesaría por fin lo aburrida que estaba, pero en lugar de eso, ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado, como si intentara verla desde un ángulo distinto. Su largo y brillante cabello oscuro cayó como una cascada, enmarcando su rostro.

\- No lo entiendo -dijo entonces, decidida-, pero creo que es hermoso.

\- ¿Hermoso?

Ella asintió, arrojándole una nueva sonrisa. Naruto no supo que decir. De todos los términos existentes, jamás habría pensado en calificarlo como "hermoso", porque aquellas pinturas eran todo menos hermosas en el sentido tradicional de la palabra.

\- ¿Hermoso? -repitió, sintiéndose un idiota al ser incapaz de pronunciar algo más.

Ella asintió nuevamente.

\- Es como si fuese una explosión de emociones, ¿no crees?, cada color, tan cuidadosamente en su sitio -replicó convencida, con sus ojos claros intentando abarcar cada parte de la obra-. La luz en el fondo me recuerda al sol visto a través de las hojas de los árboles, pero distinto, ¿me entiendes? -al ver su genuina expresión de asombro por su pequeña interpretación, no pudo evitar reír-. O quizás solo lo pienso demasiado -añadió, llevando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, algo avergonzada-. En cualquier caso, me gusta mucho.

Naruto no fue capaz de seguir conteniendo la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta desde que se hubiesen encontrado.

\- Hinata -y al mencionar su nombre ella lo miró, sonriente-. ¿Por qué decidiste venir conmigo?

Su expresión cambio y la sonrisa desapareció en aquel instante.

\- ¿Hubieses preferido que yo no viniese? -él hizo silencio, debatiendo sobre lo que debía responder, cuando la joven apartó su mirada-. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? -Bueno, yo…

\- _¡Naruto!_

Él giró al escuchar su nombre, fue un reflejo automático. Por un segundo temió que se tratara de otra alucinación iniciando, y que Hinata pudiese notar que estaba viendo y escuchando cosas que no estaban allí. Por lo mismo, se relajó al notar que, como él, ella también había girado al escuchar el llamado.

Sakura había aparecido corriendo de pronto, directamente a ellos. A él le sorprendió verla allí.

\- ¿Sakura? -llamó, en cuanto ella se detuvo para respirar. Lucía verdaderamente agitada, de seguro había estado corriendo por un largo tiempo. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

No, más que eso. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Y por qué lucía tan asustada? ¿Habría sucedido algo?

\- ¡Sakura-chan! -Hinata apareció tras él, saludándola con una sonrisa y sin notar aquellos detalles que a él comenzaban a inquietarlo.

\- ¿Hinata? -preguntó su prima, mirándola con verdadera sorpresa. La joven le dirigió una rápida mirada a Naruto, justo antes de volver a verla-. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

\- Vinimos a ver la exhibición de arte -respondió con sinceridad. Ella volvió a mirar al joven, esperando que él le confirmara lo dicho, sin embargo, su primo no pudo articular palabra alguna-. ¿Cómo sabías en dónde estábamos?

La chica arrojó un quejido, y se esforzó nuevamente en respirar.

\- Naruto me envió un mensaje diciendo que vendría aquí. Intenté escaparme para acompañarlo, pero en cuanto te restaste no me lo permitieron -se quejó, con un mohín hacía la joven. Hinata sonrió y sacó su lengua, atrapada-. Necesitaba encontrarlo, así que…

\- ¿Encontrarme? ¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede? -Naruto por fin fue capaz de hablar, saliendo de la sorpresa-, ¿estás bien?, ¿sucedió algo?

\- Más o menos -confesó. La preocupación abordó su mirada. Una serie de horribles posibilidades inundaron la mente del chico-. Rápido, tienes que mirar tu celular.

¿Su celular?

Recordando la existencia de aquel pequeño aparato -y también recodando que lo había silenciado horas atrás-, el joven volvió a buscar en su mochila, encontrándolo nuevamente. Apenas lo desbloqueó, entendió de dónde venía la preocupación de su prima y la razón por la cual ella había corrido al museo para buscarlo.

Más de treinta llamadas perdidas.

El miedo lo invadió al notarlo, y es que para él solo había una gran regla que jamás debía quebrar.

Contestar el teléfono. Siempre.

\- Mierda -exclamó en voz alta. Su prima arrojó una clara expresión culpable.

\- Te juro que intenté contenerlos lo más posible -explicó-. Cuando me llamaron les dije que estabas conmigo, pero como no pude colocarte al teléfono, no me creyeron. Y como tampoco sabía en dónde estabas, terminé preocupándome porque algo te hubiese sucedido. Lo siento mucho, primo.

\- Está bien, Sakura, no es culpa tuya -Naruto suspiró. Pasó una mano por su nuca, intentando deshacerse de aquella escalofriante sensación en su nuca. Su ansiedad hizo aparición con justa razón.

Su primera salida en años y por un descuido de seguro sus padres pensarían que él debía de haber sufrido una crisis en la calle. Tal vez incluso hubiesen reportado su desaparición a la policía ya. Y a él no le hacía nada de gracia pensar en que muy pronto su foto estaría rondando por internet, con la palabra "esquizofrenia" acompañando al resto de su información personal.

Dios, luego de esto no volverían a dejarlo salir jamás.

\- ¿Todo está bien? -Hinata se aproximó. Hasta el momento se había mantenido distanciada, sin embargo, por la expresión que llevaba era obvio que había escuchado la pequeña conversación-. ¿Se trata de tus padres?

\- Tengo que irme -explicó él, sin contestar nada en realidad. Hinata le vio con sorpresa.

\- ¿Tan pronto? -preguntó. La decepción inundó su mirada-. ¿Sucede algo malo para que debas marcharte?

\- No en realidad. O bueno, sí. Es decir… -hizo silencio. Deseó realmente no parecer el bicho raro que los amigos de las jóvenes habían descrito-. Lo siento.

Ella continuó observándole, justo antes de sonreír.

\- Lo entiendo -respondió, consiguiendo que su corazón se acelerara un montón.

No hubo tiempo para más palabras. Sakura tiró de su manga y pronto se vio corriendo hacia la salida, dejando atrás las pinturas, el resto de la exposición y a Hinata.

Y, también, a la sensación de normalidad que había conseguido por primera vez en años.

**…**

El camino a casa se sintió largo.

Naruto estaba seguro de que se debía a la ansiedad que lo recorría. La enorme presión que en ese momento aplastaba su pecho solo podría aliviarse tras volver a casa, ver a sus padres y comprobar que aún no hubiesen denunciado su desaparición. Solo entonces, encerrado en su cuarto -del cuál nunca debió haber salido- podría volver a sentirse tranquilo nuevamente.

El frasco de sus píldoras, tan firmemente sujeto entre sus manos, se había convertido en su amuleto protector.

_Por favor que mi foto no esté en internet, por favor, por favor__…_

Sabía que no podría volver a la escuela si aquello sucedía. No podría enfrentar al resto de sus compañeros de clase si se convertía en el chico enfermo y loco, mucho menos sería capaz de ver a Hinata nuevamente a los ojos.

\- Naruto, Naruto -la voz calmada de Sakura se abrió paso hasta dónde estaba. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a la joven sentada a su lado, inclinándose levemente hacía él, pero manteniendo una distancia segura-. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás asustado por algo? Mira, voy a acercarme para…

\- Sakura, no estoy teniendo una crisis -giró su rostro para verla, con una expresión tranquila, y fue testigo de cómo ella pasaba del reconocimiento a la vergüenza en tan solo un instante.

\- Ay, es que te vi muy… lo siento -pidió finalmente, apartando su vista. Sus orejas estaban rojas.

\- No te preocupes -una idea divertida cruzó su mente-. ¿Acaso buscaste en línea cómo hablar con alguien que está sufriendo una crisis de esquizofrenia?

\- Supongo que nunca está de más prepararme -ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa-. Estabas callado, y no dejabas de mover tu pierna. Lucías muy nervioso. ¿Acaso estás preocupado por el castigo de tía Kushina y tío Minato?

Él hizo una mueca, recordando aquel detalle esencial. Para el instante en que sus padres por fin habían contestado el teléfono, reconocido su voz y comprendido que nada malo le había sucedido, que solo había silenciado su celular, no se oían tan aliviados como él había llegado a desear. "Furiosos" sería una palabra más adecuada.

\- No, pero gracias por recordarmelo -Sakura hundió su rostro entre sus manos, derrotada.

\- Oh, soy un fracaso -murmuró entonces. Su voz se ahogaba en la desesperación-. Se suponía que yo debía cuidar de ti hoy. Y lo arruiné. No debí permitir que los chicos me arrastraran hasta el parque. Debí ir contigo a la exposición en cuánto me enviaste ese mensaje.

\- Yo debí haberme apegado a lo que acordamos -replicó él. Ella le observó de reojo, probablemente agradecida de que él no estuviese tan enfadado con ella como habría de esperar-. Hice que te preocuparas por mí. Yo, solo… -calló. No tuvo el valor de revelar que había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido sobre él-. Lo siento.

Ella suspiró.

\- Nuestros padres van a matarnos, y luego nos castigarán -Naruto, quién mejor entendía la seriedad del asunto, fue incapaz de contener su risa. Aquello provocó una sonrisa en su prima-. Por lo menos tu tiempo con Hinata fue agradable, ¿no?

Al recordar a la joven, y su expresión al decirle que se marcharía sin ninguna explicación, sintió como su estómago se convertía en un nudo. Sakura debió notar el cambio en su rostro, porque en silencio dejó caer una de sus manos sobre la suya.

\- Ella lo va a entender -aseguró. Su primo se tomó un momento para contestarle.

\- Fue muy agradable, espero que no esté enfadada por haber tenido que dejarla sola.

Hubo un silencio entonces, que se extendió por casi un minuto completo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Hinata? -Naruto saltó en su asiento ante la repentina pregunta de la joven. Sorprendido, volteó a verla con el rostro rojo, solo para abrir su boca y enmudecer. Ella no pudo contener la pequeña risa que aquello le causó-. Sí, primo, pude darme cuenta. Pero dime, ¿acaso sucedió algo? Digo, ¿sabes si le gustas o si quiere estar contigo?

La manera en cómo Naruto desvió su vista a raíz de la pregunta le hizo comprender que le había dado en un lugar doloroso.

\- ¿Quién querría estar con alguien enfermo? -no lo dijo, pero inmediatamente pensó en su abuelo, de quién había heredado su esquizofrenia. Recordó las historias que había escuchado sobre él, siempre a escondidas en las reuniones familiares, cuando el resto de los adultos pensaban que él no estaba cerca.

Un hombre dulce y violento al mismo tiempo, que por tantos años los había atormentado sin motivos.

\- Tú no eres como nuestro abuelo, recuerda eso -las palabras de Sakura no consiguieron aliviarlo como esperaba. El temor permaneció allí, clavado en lo más hondo de su cuerpo. Notó entonces que jamás le había temido tanto a aquella parte dañada en su propia mente, ni siquiera el día en que casi se había suicidado por accidente.

Finalmente, el tren anunció la llegada a la estación en dónde debían bajar. Tal y como habían acordado, sus padres los esperaban a ambos en el pequeño andén.

Naruto abandonó el vagón, arrojando un largo suspiro. A su lado Sakura acarició su brazo, antes de adelantarse.

La idea de regresar a la rutina, acompañado solo de sus medicamentos, la mirada vigilante de su madre y el silencio culpable de su padre, resultaba como mínimo abrumadora. Lo que en realidad quería era volver al museo, con Hinata, y seguir recorriendo la exposición; ser valiente, como para invitarla a ir por un helado; o menos raro, como para ser aceptado por los amigos de su prima, poder acompañarlos al parque de diversiones.

Lo que en realidad quería era ser alguien normal, en lugar del adolescente fragmentado.


End file.
